You showed me the way
by Willoh
Summary: Caroline est juste une fille avec des grands rêves. Klaus est le mauvais garçon avec une vie difficile. Sera-t-elle capable de lui montrer qu'il y a encore du bon dans ce monde. AU/AH traduction de l'histoire de MidnightAngel30
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, tout le monde!_

 _Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction (klaroline quoi d'autre ?! ) que je voudrais vous faire découvrir. Voici la traduction française de You showed me the way (montre moi le chemin, mais je préfère le titre d'origine). L'auteur MidnightAngel30 me fait assez confiance pour la transposer en français et a hâte de découvrir l'avis des lectrices françaises puisque j'ai promis de lui traduire toutes les reviews._

 _Quelques mots: l'histoire se déroule dans un monde alternatif à celui de The Vampire Diaries où il n'y a ni magie, ni vampire... Caroline qui a hâte de partir de Mystic Falls compte bien profiter de sa dernière année au lycée avec ses amis. Klaus est le mauvais garçon solitaire que tout le monde évite. Et devinez qui va se rapprocher de lui... ;)_

Bon, assez parlé, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :)

 **Chapitre un: le premier jour**

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour que Caroline avait anticipé durant toutes les vacances. C'était le jour que la plupart des étudiants redoutaient après trois mois de relaxation et de béatitude. C'était le premier jour d'école. Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte. Son école lui rappelait le film Mean Girls* . Il y avait plusieurs groupes, trop de drame et trop de non sens qui allaient avec. Si on n'avait pas un prix on était simplement ignoré chaque jour et tous les jours. C'était... C'était la vie de Caroline.

Elle s'habilla à un rythme tranquille et elle finit son petit déjeuner en un temps record. Sa mère était déjà au travail pour le restant de la journée. Son père devait être quelque part avec son nouveau copain, profitant probablement d'une escapade sur une île tropicale. Ils avaient divorcés quand elle était encore petite, et elle avait toujours accepté que son père préfère les hommes. C'était seulement ce que c'était. Sa mère était célibataire depuis, une nouvelle vie qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir à l'esprit la plupart du temps. En fait, Caroline pouvait dire qu'elle était solitaire.

Une fois qu'elle eut nettoyé la table du petit déjeuner, Caroline se dirigea vers sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à l'école, ressentant légèrement de l'anxiété pour cette nouvelle journée. Sa tenue était parfaite comme toujours. Sa mignonne petite robe d'été était blanche avec des diamants bleus dispersés un peu partout. Elle portait le collier avec le pendentif en forme de coeur et en argent que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et pour finir, elle avait des sandales blanches. Caroline était intéressée par la mode et elle savait qu'une fois l'école terminée, elle partirait de Mystic Falls, quelque part. Elle espérait dessiner le meilleur de la mode pour les supers top models. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'à une année d'atteindre son rêve. C'était sa dernière année au lycée et elle n'avait aucune intention de regarder en arrière qu'elle serait diplômée.

Son Infinity argentée se gara sur le parking du lycée avec quinze minutes d'avance avant de repenser à des choses sur l'école. Il était temps de retourner à son ancienne routine. C'était toujours la même chose depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette école en tant que freshwoman*. Elle marcha vers l'entrée du grand lycée, sa queue de cheval se balançant comme elle le voulait. Sa destination était le self, où ses amis étaient probablement en train de prendre le petit déjeuner que l'école offrait à tout le monde.

Caroline les avait vu pendant les vacances mais ils avaient été très occupés ces deux dernières semaines avant que l'école ne recommence. Ils avaient tous essayés de passer leurs dernières minutes avec leur famille. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le trio qu'elle recherchait. Elena, Bonnie et Matt étaient assis à la table dans le coin, la même table où ils déjeunaient et mangeaient toute l'année. Tous les quatre formaient un de ces groupes qui n'étaient pas "étiqueté" au lycée. Bon, Matt faisait parti de l'équipe de football du lycée mais il n'avait jamais vraiment sympathisé avec les autres gars. Il était l'ami des filles depuis la petite école et il n'avait pas changé quand il avait intégré l'équipe. Autrement, tous les quatre étaient joliment invisibles pour tout les autres de l'école. Ils étaient justes... moyens. Elle se mit à sourire en avançant vers le groupe.

"Salut, les gars!" s'exclama Caroline en prenant place entre Elena et Matt.

"Hey, Care!" dirent ils presque à l'unisson.

"Alors, quelqu'un m'a dit que nous sommes dans la même classe. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée de ne pas passer mon année de senior sans vous, les gars! " Caroline sourit et ils continuèrent de parler de leurs horaires pendant les dix prochaines minutes.

A la fin du déjeuner, la cloche sonna et ils savaient tous qu'il était temps de se diriger vers le gymnase. Chaque année, le premier jour, il y avait l'Assemblée de Bienvenue. Le principal voulait accueillir tous les élèves revenus pour une nouvelle année et expliquer quelques règles générales pour les premières années ainsi que pour rappeler aux dernières années ce que la plupart avaient oublié durant les vacances. C'était réellement et joliment ennuyeux mais c'était obligatoire. Le groupe marcha jusqu'au gymnase en passant devant d'innombrables visages. Caroline ne reconnut pas la plupart d'entre eux mais elle en connaissait certains. Les premières personnes qu'elle remarqua étaient les pom pom girls. Il y avait Rebekah, la capitaine salope, et ses sbires, Jules et Vicky , qui la suivaient étroitement malgré elle. Les pom pom girls effectuaient toujours la même routine au début de l'Assemblée, de sorte que toutes les trois portaient leur uniforme marron de cheerleading. Caroline ne pouvait pas supporter ces filles mais elles ne savaient pas qu'elle existait. C'était quelque chose avec laquelle elle était tout à fait d'accord. Elle n'avait aucune intention de rejoindre leur armée de salopes.

Puis, il y avait l"équipe de football. Les seniors de l'équipe étaient dans l'Assemblée eux aussi, mais elle pensait surtout que c'était pour intimider les premières années. Ils étaient un assortiment de personnages, au moins dans son opinion. Les premiers étaient les frères Salvatore, Stefan et Damon. C'étaient des jumeaux totalement opposés, pas seulement dans le look mais dans leur personnalité aussi. Stefan était celui intelligent, le frère sensible. Damon était le difficil, le frère arrogant. Tous deux étaient comme des dieux grecs. Puis il y avait Tyler et Mason Lockwood, les deux cousins qui dirigeaient presque l'école. Tyler, le quaterback, sortait avec Vicky. Mason avec Jules. C'était le stéréotype typique, "les cheerleaders sortent avec les joueurs de football". Mason était plus le type à la tête du pont, Tyler était un connard prétentieux. Eh bien... Caroline était sortie avec lui avant qu'il n'entre dans l'équipe. Après qu'il soit devenu populaire, elle est devenue invisible pour lui. Alors elle ne se souciait plus de lui. Matt était le seul joueur senior à ne pas avoir tourné mauvais. Et... Stefan n'était pas trop mal. La seule chose négative en lui était sa salope de petite amie.

En entrant dans le gymnase, le groupe prit des chemins différents. Les filles allèrent au sommet des gradins comme elles le faisaient pour chaque assemblée. Matt alla s'asseoir avec le reste des plus âgés de l'équipe de foot. En s'asseyant entre Elena et Bonnie, Caroline regarda les portes du couloir ouvertes assez longtemps pour apercevoir quelqu'un debout d'un le couloir, seul. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Klaus Mikealson, le mauvais garçon notoire de l'école. Klaus était en dernière année comme elle, et Rebekah qui se trouvait être sa soeur, était un grade en dessous d'eux. Leur frère aîné, Elijah, avait eu sa remise de dîplome l'année dernière et il paraissait assez décent. Elle se dempandait ce qui avait pu arriver au frère et à la soeur Mikealson, plus jeunes.

Klaus était vêtu de son habituel tenue noire, arborant des lunettes de soleil, même si il était à l'intérieur. Elle était certaine qu'il allait faire sauter l'Assemblée. Les règles n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il suivait habituellement. Caroline était honnêtement surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore été renvoyé. Elle pensait surtout que c'était parce que son père était un grand donateur de l'école. Il n'avait pas exactement des amis, non plus. Il parcourait les couloirs seul, était assis au déjeuner seul et il ne parlait jamais à personne en classe. Parfois, elle se sentait un peu désolée pour lui.

Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle le fixa une seconde de trop et il jetta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Elle pencha rapidement la tête en avant pour éviter de le regarder plus longtemps. Pour ne plus faire attention à lui, elle parla à Elena et Bonnie jusqu'à ce que l'Assemblée commence.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que se soit notre dernière assemblée de bienvenue. Je déteste ces choses." dit Caroline d'un ton ennuyé.

"C'est vrai." déclarèrent Bonnie et Elena d'un ton tout aussi enjoué.

Heureusement, ça avait été plutôt rapide. Les pom pom girls avaient commencé les cours avec la même routine (et les même clans) qu'elles allaient effectuer pour le premier match de football. Ensuite, le principal avait introduit les dernières années par un petit speech sur les règles de l'école. Une fois qu'ils ont été relâchés, elle se dirigea vers sa classe. Espérant que ça ne serait pas trop rapide. Elle n'était pas trop intéressée pour apprendre tout sur l'algèbre.

En entrant dans le réfectoir, le groupe ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas fallut longtemps pour que le premier combat de l'année scolaire ait éclaté. Ils étaient debout dans la file quand Caroline a été témoin de la scène. Tyler venait juste de prendre son déjeuner et il se dirigeait vers l'équipe de pom pom girls et le reste de l'équipe de football quand Klaus le heurta.

"Regarde où tu vas, Mikealson." cracha Tyler.

Klaus s'arrêta là où il était et se retourna vers Tyler. Sous ses lunettes de soleil, elle était sûre que ses yeux bleus lançaient un regard farouche pour son ex. Après quelques secondes d'un regard intense, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils se donnèrent des coups de poing à gauche et à droite. Quand Klaus sembla prendre le dessus, Mason s'en mêla.

Après quelques minutes, Stefan s'en mêla aussi! Il essayait simplement de tirer Klaus de là. Il devait tenter de sauver le frère de sa petite amie. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas moyen que Stefan frappe deux grands et forts de ses coéquipiers. Damon regardait terrifie la bagarre qui avait lieu là-bas. Il ne réagit que lorsque Stefan les rejoignit. Il pouvait être arrogant mais Caroline savait qu'il aimait son frère. Il n'allait pas le laisser aller seul au combat.

Le combat durant cinq, longues, minutes. Finalement, le principal et deux professeurs arrivèrent à toute allure. Les professeurs s'occupèrent de Mason et de Tyler tandis que le principal les rappelait à l'ordre.

"Mikealson, Lockwood, Salvatore et Lockwood! Dans mon bureau, maintenant!" cria le principal Anderson.

Les deux Lockwwod piétinèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, tandis que Stefan et Klaus marchaient en silence, ensemble, pour quitter le réfectoire. Les professeurs et le principal étaient loin derrière.

"Wow, je ne pensais pas que Tyler pouvait s'en prendre aussi facilement à quelqu'un. Je sais que Klaus n'est pas le meilleur des élève mais putain, il ne méritait pas ça." déclara Matt, l'air un peu confus pour expliquer pourquoi son coéquipier faisait une telle chose. Il essayait toujours de voir le bien dans les gens, même si ils ne le méritaient pas. Elle l'admirait la plupart du temps. Caroline connaissait trop bien son ex.

"C'est Tyler... ça ne me surprend pas." dit-elle froidement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table, Caroline remarqua quelque chose par terre. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait des lunettes de soleil de Klaus. Etonnement, elles n'étaient pas cassées et elle s'imagina qu'elles étaient en acier ou quelque chose comme ça. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu voir, elle prit les lunettes et les mit dans son sac à main. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elles retourneraient à leur propriétaire plus tard.

"Alors les gars, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après le lycée?" demanda Elena.

"Ce sera sans moi les filles... Vous vous rappelez que j'ai entrainement ?" dit Matt en faisant un sourire.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Je ne me souviens que seulement que tu es dans le groupe des Néandertaliens." déclara Bonnie.

"Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas tous des Néandertaliens." dit une voix douce derrière eux.

Caroline leva les yeux pour voir Damon venir vers leur table. Comment n'ont-ils pas pu l'entendre approcher? Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Elena avant de se tourner vers Matt.

"Je voulais simplement te rappeler de l'entrainement cet après midi et que nous serons un peu plong long pour discuter du match de vendredi." dit-il.

"Merci, mec. J'avais oublié qu'on restait plus longtemps pour parler des plans du jeu." s'excusa Matt en fronçant les sourcils pour avoir oublié.

"C'est juste une discussion entre dernières années."déclara Damon. "Donc si vous voulez les filles, vous êtes plus que bienvenues pour vous asseoir sur les gradins ou autour." sourit-il.

Damon fit un clin d'oeil ludique à Elena avant de tapoter le dos de Matt puis de retourner à la table des joueurs. Caroline se mit à bavarder dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix.

"Elena Gilbert! Damon Salvatore était juste obnubilé par toi." dit-elle. Elena n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance avec les garçons. Si Damon pouvait gérer pour ne pas se comporter comme un cul avec elle, Caroline pouvait voir ces deux là ensemble.

"Oh, bien sûr qu'il l'était." Elena leva les yeux tout en souriant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son clin d'oeil.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes plus que les bienvenues. Nous pourrions faire quelque chose après l'entrainement si nous avons le temps."dit Matt, content d'avoir une chance pour passer du temps avec ses amies.

"Ce serait amusant!" s'enthousiasma Bonnie. Caroline plissa les yeux, la jeune fille était souvent autour de lui ces derniers temps.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Je serais là aussi." s'exclama Elena. Elle gardait seulement le silence sur le fait qu'elle était intéressée par ce que venait de dire Caroline sur Damon.

"Oh, ok, je viens aussi. Je dois juste m'arrêter à ma voiture avant pour déposer mes livres. Je vous rejoindrais aux gradins." dit Caroline, un large sourire étalé sur son visage.

* * *

La cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna enfin et elle fit un signe de la main à Elena et Bonnie. Elle les verrait bientôt mais elle devait encore déposer ses livres. Le soleil brillait encore assez vivement et tous ceux qui l'entouraient étaient agités. Elle sourit en regardant la scène. Le buzz pour le match de vendredi la mettait dans le même état. Bien sûr, elle irait soutenir Matt mais ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, le sport.

En descendant les escaliers, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans un coin ombragé près du mur. Un grand arbre se levait près de l'école et en dessous de lui se trouvait le solitaire Klaus qu'elle cherchait. Son oeil était enflé et sur la peau qu'elle pouvait voir, il y avait de désagréables tâches noires et bleues. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Tyler n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle n'avait pas revu Tyler et Mason depuis le combat, mais elle espérait qu'ils aient eu leur juste part d'ecchymoses et de cicatrices. Caroline regarda autour d'elle rapidement avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme grincheux.

"Salut." dit-elle en lui donnant un petit sourire, si ce ne fut pas tout à fait maladroit. Elle s'était jetée dans une petite vague. Caroline n'était pas sûre de savoir s'y prendre pour le faire parler. Il semblait trop solitaire pour dire quelque chose de bien.

"Bonjour." Il parlait à contre coeur, comme si il n'était pas intéressé par sa compagnie. Klaus ne la regarda jamais. Que pouvait-elle avoir plus que lui? Sa journée n'avait-elle pas été assez mauvaise?

Eh bien, c'était amusant. Caroline ramassa son courage et se pencha sur ses genoux, car c'était difficile de rester assise avec une robe. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit la paire de lunettes. Elle les regarda une dernière fois avant de les remettre à Klaus.

"Je les ai trouvées au réfectoire... Je pensais que tu voudrais les récupérer." Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

Finalement, Klaus la regarda. Il la regarda pendant une minute avant de prendre lentement la paire de lunettes de soleil. Il joua un peu avec jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de parler. "Merci..uh.." Il ne connaissait pas vraiment son nom.

Elle sourit. "Caroline. Tu es Klaus, non?" Bien sûr, elle savait qui il était, tout le monde le savait.

"Oui, le seul et l'unique." Il se moquait. Sa réputation l'avait précédé, évidement. Super! Une fille lui parle enfin et elle le voit comme tout le monde le fait. Etait-il si différent des autres?

Caroline se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle cherchait dans son sac à main. C'était un peu comme celui de Mary Poppins. Il contenait tout ce dont on pouvait avoir besoin. Elle saisit un mouchoir et se dirigea vers la fontaine d'eau pour l'humidifier. Quand elle revint vers Klaus, elle leva la main voulant laver ses blessures.

"Je peux?"

Klaus la regarda pour ce qui lui sembla durer longtemps. Elle voulait l'aider? Même les infirmières du lycée préféraient aidé Tyler et Mason à lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait encore du sang séché sur lui et que ses contusions étaient aussi mauvaises qu'au déjeuner. Les infirmières l'avaient à peine regarder et pratiquement jeté alors qu'elles prenaient soins des deux Lockwood. Avec elles, ses blessures ne paraissaient pas aussi importantes. De plus, les Lockwood faisaient partis de l'équipe de football du lycée, c'était plus important que tout. Depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau du principal, il était resté sous cet arbre. Il hocha lentement la tête et la laissa le soigner.

Il eut un peu mal quand elle tamponna les blessures sur son visage. Il grimaça quand elle toucha la coupure au dessus de son sourcil gauche. "Oh! Désolée, désolée!" Elle grimaça. Après avoir réalisé que ça allait, elle recommença. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ses blessures et elle essuya méticuleusement tout le sang sur son visage.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'arrêta et le regarda un tout petit peu plus qu'elle le devait. Caroline sourit timidement et rangea le mouchoir dans son sac. Le sang avait disparut mais ce n'était pas pareil pour ses contusions.

"Tu sais... Je suis sûre qu'il y a des trousses de premiers soins au stade. Je pense qu'il y a aussi un sac de glace là-bas." Elle eut un petit sourire, sachant que se serait probablement le dernier endroit où il voudrait se trouver.

"Je ne pense pas que je serais le bienvenu si quelqu'un me voyais traîner." Klaus lui donna un sourire forcé. Il ne voulait pas voir Tyler et Mason.

"Tu ne devrais pas y rester très longtemps, juste le temps que j'obtienne quelque chose pour tes ecchymoses et tu pourras partir. Promis." Elle sourit et traça une croix avec son doigt sur son cœur.

Klaus ne pouvait pas l'aider mais rit à son geste d'enfant. Il regarda la blonde pétillante une fois de plus et réalisa qu'il n'avait certainement pas le choix. Elle semblait persistante. "Très bien, mais ne t'attends pas à que je reste dans le coin, cependant." déclara Klaus en se levant lentement. Il ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant que Tyler lui avait mit un mauvais coup dans les côtes. Il ne voulait pas constater les dégâts.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ça." Caroline mit ses mains en signe de reddition. Elle attrapa son sac et décida qu'elle mettrait ses livres dans la voiture plus tard. Klaus n'était pas le genre de type à attendre. Ils marchèrent en silence vers le terrain.

Quand ils arrivèrent, elle laissa tomber ses affaires et se dirigea directement vers le placard, elle avait vu Matt y aller auparavant. Tout comme elle le pensait, il y avait une trousse de premiers soins sur l'étagère. Elle regarda dans le congélateur qui était aussi dans le placard et trouva un sac de glace. Caroline fit demi tour avec quelques sautillements dans sa démarche, heureuse d'avoir eu raison. Elle secoua le contenu dans sa main devant Klaus, lui montrant qu'elle avait réuni tous les éléments nécessaires.

Caroline regarda dans la trousse de premiers soins et trouva du Band Air. Elle en mit un sur le sourcil gauche et un second sur sa joue, les tapotant légèrement. Souriante, elle lui tendit la poche de glace. "Garde ça sur ton œil. Et sur tes autres blessures d'ailleurs. Ça devrait aider." Elle parlait calmement. Tous les garçons étaient encore à la pratique, de sorte que Tyler et Mason ne pouvaient pas les voir, heureusement.

"Merci, Caroline...pour... eh bien... tout." Il haussa les épaules et plaça la poche de glace sur son oeil, couvrant l'ecchymose à nouveau. Cette fille l'étonnait. Habituellement, personne n'était assez courageux pour venir lui parler, et encore moins pour prendre soin de lui. Pas qu'il rendait ça facile, cependant. Il préférait être seul que traiter avec les gens de cette école. Il pensait qu'ils étaient tous les mêmes. Peut-être avait-il jugé un peu trop vite.

"Ce ne fut pas un problème, du tout." Elle sourit et attrapa ses affaires sur le sol. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle pensa à quelque chose d'autre. "Tu sais... si jamais tu as besoin d'un ami à qui parler... je suis toujours ici. Tu sembles toujours si solitaire et..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié." dit Klaus, un tremblement dans sa voix. Ses murs revinrent rapidement avant qu'il n'eut montré trop de vulnérabilité.

"Je n'ai pas dit cela par pitié. Je dis cela car personne ne devrait avoir à être seul. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour l'aider." Elle sourit tristement avant de se tourner vers les gradins. "Rendez-vous à la prochaine fois, Klaus." Caroline quitta Klaus et se dirigea vers ses amis.

"Oui... on se verra la prochaine fois, Caroline." murmura-t-il à lui même. Klaus marcha lentement vers sa voiture, en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'image de la blonde guillerette de sa mémoire.

* * *

 _Mean Girls: c'est un film typiquement "fille" comique qui raconte l'histoire d'une ado qui arrive au lycée, avec l'histoire d'amour traditionnelle et tout le tralala_

 _Freshwoman: terme américain qui désigne une fille qui entre en première année au lycée. On dit freshman pour les gars_

 _Bon, voilà, voilà..._

 _Le premier chapitre est enfin traduit et posté :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Surtout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé je ferais parvenir vos commentaires à MidnightAngel30._

 _Dites moi si il y a des problèmes dans la traduction, j'essayerai de les corriger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que transposer de l'anglais à du français soit si difficile._

 _Je pense poster le reste dans un mois mais si les délais son trop short avec mon autre fanfiction en court, je posterais un chapitre de chaque un mois sur deux._

 _Bizzz._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes! Voici le seconde chapitre de You showed me the way. Mais avant de commencer votre lecture voilà quelques petits trucs. Déjà pour les prochains chapitres, le temps d'attente dura entre un et deux mois. Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais cette année je suis en Terminale et il y a le bac. Donc autant vous dire que je bosse beaucoup surtout que je continue d'écrire une autre fiction: Eux (du klaroline également ˆˆ). J'écris également une OS Captainswan depuis cet été mais je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration mais je vais essayer de la publier pour Noël. Je me suis aussi lancée dans l'idée d'écrire une nouvelle. Bref, un emploi du temps bien chargé.

Réponses aux reviews:

Hlne59: Coucou! contente que cette histoire te plaise :) voilà la suite!

Odessa: Coucou toi! Une petite habituée de mon autre fanfiction que je retrouve ici ça fait vraiment plaisir! Effectivement You showed me the way est prometteuse comme histoire d'après moi alors je te souhaite une bon lecture. Et j'ai hâte de découvrir ton avis ;)

Yaya : contente que l'idée te plaise. moi cette histoire m'a fait craquer :)

Delphine: Hey! Oui j'adore l'idée d'un Klaus solitaire et d'une Caroline angélique qui va l'aider ;) et merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement :)

Guest: si le début te plaît attends de voir la suite ;)

 **Chapitre deux:** **Une année inoubliable**

Caroline marchait dans la direction où Elena et Bonnie étaient assises. Elle pouvait dire par leur regard qu'elles allaient la questionner sur le pourquoi elle avait été aussi longue pour les rejoindre.

"Caroline Forbes! Où étais-tu? Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre autant de temps pour déposer des livres... Tu n'as même pas laissé tes livres!" Bonnie s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa tirade quand elle remarqua que Caroline avait toujours ses livres d'école.

"Tu n'as pas pu t'arrêter à ta voiture?" Elena posa un regard interrogateur sur la blonde.

"C'est que je voulais vous dire quelque chose, les filles! Décidément, vous ne savez pas juste écouter." Caroline soupira et prit place à côté de Bonnie. "J'allais rejoindre ma voiture quand j'ai vu Klaus Mikealson assis sous un arbre. Ses amies avaient de grands yeux maintenant. Toute histoire l'impliquant valait la peine d'être écouté.

"Donc, j'ai décidé de vérifier quelque chose sur lui. Il avait l'air si seul, assis, là-bas. J'avais trouvé ses lunettes de soleil au réfectoire et je voulais les lui rendre. Je me suis dirigée vers lui et je lui ai donné ses lunettes mais j'ai réalisé qu'il était toujours meurtri à cause de la petite bagarre de toute à l'heure. Je suis en retard car j'ai voulu l'aider. Il n'y a pas eu de grands échanges." Bien sûr, elle savait que ça avait été un grand échange. Personne ne parlait avec Klaus. Jamais.

"T'a-t-il effectivement laisser t'aider?" demanda Elena tout doucement, comme si quelqu'un allait les entendre parler de Klaus.

"Klaus n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il semble l'être. Je pense que personne lui donne une honnête chance." Caroline regarda loin, au fond de ses propres traversées. Disait-elle cela à cause de l'état de son oeil? Ou était-elle juste une optimiste?

"Eh bien, désolée d'interrompre tes rêveries sur Klaus mais nous devons discuter de quelque chose. Comme les plans pour la fête de Bienvenue? " Bonnie sourit, à peine capable de contenir son excitation.

"Yeah, qu'allons nous faire? C'est dans un mois et nous avons besoin de robes... et éventuellement quelques rendez vous pour y aller avec eux?" Elena ricana. Ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient des rencards, mais il semblait qu'en tant que Seniors et que ce serait leur dernière danse, ça pouvait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour y aller en plus des autres.

"Hum, tu as raison. Nous avons besoin de robes dès que possible!" Caroline battit des mains, excitée par l'idée d'une virée shopping."Je pense que je sais qui pourrait demander une danse à Elena..." Elle eut un sourire sournois avant de regarder vers le terrain de foot, où Damon arrivait après la pause "eau".

"Comme si il allait éventuellement me le demander, Caroline." ricana Elena et elle secoua la tête. Il flirtait, mais ce n'était pas le genre à lui demander de l'accompagner au Homecoming*.

"Eh bien, nous verrons ça." Caroline fit un clin d'œil à Elena avant de se retourner vers Bonnie. "Et toi, Miss Benett... Tu veux évidemment y aller avec Matt, alors pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse?" Caroline ricana quand son amie la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Je pensais que vous iriez ensemble, honnêtement." Bonnie regarda vers le bas, triste de l'imaginer y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Nous? NON! Je sais que tu l'apprécies, Bonnie. Je ne ferais jamais ça, pour toi." Elle sourit et prit Bonnie dans ses bras pour un câlin. Ce n'était pas le chemin qu'elle voulait prendre pour que son amie soit heureuse. "Nous sommes seulement amis, alors je suis sûr qu'il irait avec toi si tu lui demandais." Caroline donna un autre clin d'oeil à Bonnie.

"Tu as oublié quelqu'un, Caroline." Elena sourit sournoisement.

"Oui. Avec qui vas-tu y aller?" demanda Bonnie, en piquant légèrement Caroline sur le bras, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas. J'avais toujours l'idée d'y aller avec Tyler. Depuis que c'est un abruti je n'ai pas vraiment été intéressée par beaucoup de gars." Elle haussa les épaules. C'est vrai. Personne n'avait attiré son attention depuis la rupture.

"Que fais-tu de Klaus?" demanda sincèrement Elena.

"Qu'est ce que je fais de lui? Je lui ai juste parlé pour la première fois aujourd'hui. De plus, ressemble-t-il honnêtement au genre de gars qui va à une réception de l'école?" Elle leva un sourcil. La question ne se posait pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Une part de Caroline voulait vraiment lui donner une chance, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était quelqu'un qui change d'avis. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer de le changer. Donc, il n'y aurait probablement jamais rien entre eux.

"Ne jamais dire jamais tant qu'on a pas essayé." dit Bonnie, tranquillement, tapottant l'épaule de Caroline.

"C'est seulement le Homecoming, les filles. Même si vous deux trouvées des rendez-vous, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'y aller seule. Aussi longtemps que je serais avec vous. Il n'y aura pas de problème." Elle sourit. Sa dernière année en tant que Senior ne devait pas être ruinée juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous pour quelques danses. Bien sûr, ça devait être sympa mais c'était une telle question triviale. Elle se souciait plus de cette robe qu'elle portrait que tout autre chose..

Toutes ensembles, elles regardèrent le terrain et remarquèrent que tous les garçons avaient fini l'entrainement et étaient rentrés dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient un certains temps avant de discuter des plans de jeux. Caroline remarqua que les cheerleaders avaient aussi pratiqué sur le gazon. Comment les filles comme Rebekah, Vicky et Jules pouvaient avoir des rendez-vous alors que les filles comme Caroline et Bonnie avaient du mal à en trouver.

"Equipe de salopes à midi." cracha Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" crièrent Elena et Caroline. Toutes les trois se regardèrent les unes et les autres avant de partir dans un fou rire.

"Je veux juste les oublier, les filles. Vicky est déjà avec Tyler pour le Homecoming, Rebekah est la pire pute des trois, et Jules est juste une salope. Elles ont assez d'attention. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est leur en donner encore plus." dit froidement Caroline.

"Le prochain sujet de conversation alors?" dit rapidement Elena.

"Que ferons nous pour le match de Vendredi?"

"Eh bien,je dis que nous nous préparons chez moi à l'avance et après le match... Je ne sais pas, peut-être dîner?" suggéra Caroline. C'était le premier match de l'année, alors elles voulaient montrer autant que possible l'esprit de l'école. Aussi loin que la fête pouvait continuer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit pour la faire. Dîner était probablement la meilleure chose qu'elles pouvaient faire. Caroline était sûre qu'il y aurait quelques fêtes, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans l'idée de se bourrer la gueule chez quelqu'un choisi au hasard.

"Ça me semble bien." en convenu Elena.

Bonnie hocha simplement la tête en haussant les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de meilleure idée.

Elles étaient en pleine discussion quand les garçons sortirent lentement du vestiaire. Matt sourit et commença à marcher vers les gradins quand il repéra les filles. Caroline poussa Bonnie quand elle vit Matt. Soit Bonnie allaient lui demander, soit Caroline ferait la suggestion elle-même. Avant que Matt est atteint les filles, Damon surpris tout le monde en apparaissant de nulle part à côté d'elles. Les trois filles se tenaient abasourdies, tandis que Damon était devant Elena.

"Puis-je te parler une seconde? En privé?" demanda doucement Damon. Il fit un signe pour montrer un endroit sur le côté, assez loin du groupe pour ne pas être entendu. Elena hésita une seconde, à la recherche de Bonnie et de Caroline pour de l'aide. Les deux filles lui firent un signe de tête pour qu'elle qu'elle accepte son offre. Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher la tête. Ils marchèrent sur le côté tandis que Bonnie et Caroline partagèrent le plus grand des sourire.

"Pas trop tôt." murmura Caroline. Elle savait toujours quand un garçon plaisait à une fille ou vice-versa.

"Pas trop tôt pour quoi?" dit Matt avec un regard confus.

Caroline et Bonnie ricanèrent. Pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il allait se passer.

"Juste un petit marché pour le Homecoming." Bonnie sourit en tapotant sur son épaule. Ce qui lui rappela quelque chose. "Hey, Matt, aucun de nous deux n'a de rendez-vous, voudrais-tu y aller avec moi? Je ne voudrais pas y aller toute seule surtout que c'est notre année de senior pour tous." Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de garder un regard nonchalant. Caroline savait cependant que Bonnie était nerveuse.

"Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas." Matt sourit et leur donna un haussement d'épaules.

"Génial! Je t'enverrais un message pour te dire la couleur de ma robe une fois qu'on aura fait du shopping." Bonnie sourit. Elle essayait difficilement de ne pas crier d'excitation.

"Hey! Je suis contente pour vous deux! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous irons faire du shopping la semaine prochaine peut-être." suggéra Caroline. Elle était prête à choisir sa robe. C'était la meilleure partie des bals de l'école. Chercher une tenue était toujours très amusant pour elle. Elles seraient certainement les plus regardées du Homecoming.

Ils étaient tous les trois en train de parler quand Elena revint vers eux en faisant un signe d'au revoir à Damon. Les trois autres attendaient d'entendre de quoi ils avaient parlé, comme si ils ne le savaient pas déjà. Elena sourit en regardant leur expression anxieuse.

"Damon... m'a demandé de l'accompagner au Homecoming." Elena se mordit la lèvre essayant de se retenir de sourire. Elle savait que son visage trahissait le fait qu'elle lui ait dit oui.

"Je le savais! Je le savais!" Caroline sautait sur place et prit son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de couiner d'excitation. Ils venaient juste de parler de rendez-vous et maintenant deux d'entre elles avaient quelqu'un avec qui y aller! Caroline se demanda si leur prédilection pour son rendez-vous était vraie. Elle poussa rapidement l'idée de sa tête.

"Elena, c'est génial! Maintenant, deux d'entres nous ont des rendez-vous!" sourit Bonnie, faisant un geste en direction de Matt.

"Bonnie! et Matt! Je suis heureuse pour que vous y aller ensemble!" Elena donna une accolade à Bonnie.

"Les gars, je déteste briser votre moment mais nous pouvons aller manger? Le Homecoming est encore dans un mois. Mon estomac, cependant, a besoin de nourriture maintenant." les taquina Matt. Son estomac grogna, montrant aux filles qu'il ne mentait pas.

Les filles commencèrent à rire et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'école, heureux pour tous les éléments à venir. Caroline avait le sentiment que cette année serait inoubliable.

* * *

Tyler courait derrière Vicky sur le côté des gradins. Elle criait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Tyler!" croassa Vicky.

"Hey, bébé!" il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retourner pour voir Damon revenir vers les Seniors. "T'étais où, mec?"

"Avec mon rendez-vous pour le Homecoming." dit-il avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Mec! Elle a dit oui?" demanda Stefan, il tapa dans la main à Damon pour une accolade fraternelle.

"Ouais." dit-il doucement. " Pendant un moment je me suis dis qu'elle n'allait pas vouloir."

"Je t'ai dit de prendre ta chance, mec." Stefan sourit à son frère? Désormais tous les Seniors avaient un rendez-vous.

"Qui diable est Elena?" demanda Vicky.

"Une fille qui traîne avec Benett et Forbes." dit Rebekah en arrivant derrière elle. Elle marcha vers Stefan et l'embrassa d'une manière qui pourrait être considéré comme presque inapproprié si ils étaient face à un autre publique.

"Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi." sourit Stefan.

"Bonjour mon amour."

"Forbes? Comme dans ton ex petite amie, Tyler?" Elle poussa la poitrine de Tyler.

"Oui et alors?" Tyler ne voyait pas vraiment où cela allait.

"Alors quoi? Maintenant toutes les trois vont être acceptées dans notre groupe parce qu'ici Salvatore décide qui il veut." Vicky était furieuse à ce propos. Elle aimait les choses comme elles étaient.

"Oh, doucement, Vicky. Les filles sont inoffensives. Ce n'est pas comme si on les laissait entrer dans l'équipe ou quoique ce soit. Si Damon veut tenter sa chance avec ce rendez-vous, alors nous allons les laisser maintenant tranquille." Rebekah avait parlé comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant, saisissant les joues de Damon pour ajouter à l'image.

"Arrêtes, Rebekah." siffla Damon. Il hocha la tête la tête loin de son étreinte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son frère continuait de traîner avec cette chienne.

"Alors, je suppose que tu n'as pas remarqué que Forbes tournait autour de ton frère cet après-midi, Becca." cracha Vicky. Elle les avait vu parler ensemble juste après l'école. Juste avant qu'elle soit à l'entrainement.

"Quoi?" les yeux de Rebekah s'élargirent. Klaus n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Il ne discutait qu'avec quelques privilégiés. Il n'avait jamais discuté avec les personnes de l'école. Bordel, Klaus ne parlait qu'avec elle à la maison. Pourquoi parlait-il avec Forbes?

"Ouais, tu m'as bien entendu. Donc, n'agis pas comme si elles étaient des nullitées inoffensives." Vicky croisa les bras.

Tyler écoutait les filles parler. pourquoi de toutes les personnes au monde Caroline parlait à Klaus, elle n'avait pas évoluée si rapidement. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier? Il avait Vicky, elle était dix fois mieux que Caroline. Il n'aimait pas Klaus cependant, c'était certain. Tyler ne l'avouerait jamais mais il n'aimait pas ça.

" Mesdames... avant que vous alliez trop loin...Ces filles ne sont rien pas besoin de s'en occuper. Donc si l'une de vous pensé faire quelque chose pour leur faire du mal, vous le regretterez." grogna Damon aux filles. Il piétina jusqu'au parking, voulant être aussi loin que possible d'elles.

"Becca chérie, elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise. Caroline n'a pas l'air d'être une horrible personne. Je n'aurais pas encouragé Damon a aller voir Elena si je ne l'appréciait pas. Nous connaissons tous Matt et je suis sûr que Bonnie est juste une gentille fille. Je pense même que Caroline pourrait être quelque chose de bien pour Klaus. Tu sais... si quelque chose ce passait." Stefan haussa les épaules.

"Je ne me soucie pas des ces trois filles qui ont été officiellement ajoutées à notre liste d'emmerdes. Vicky ne les aime pas et je ne les aime pas, soit. Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Nous ferons rien contre elles... pas encore. Si elles ne font rien, elles n'auront rien à craindre. Si elles essayent de prendre le même chemin que nous, si... Je ne peux rien te promettre." Elle sourit méchamment à Stefan et lui donna un dernier baiser puis partie avec Vicky et Jules. Personne n'allait salir son monde parfait. Les choses étaient enfin comme elle les aimait et maintenant cette fille, Forbes, et ses amies allaient venir et tout gâcher? Elle ne pense pas, non.

* * *

Il était tard quand Klaus a finalement franchi la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Probablement peu après minuit, mais il n'en était, pas sûr. La maison Mikealson était assez grande, les doubles portes en bois du manoir ne grincèrent même pas quand Klaus entra et marcha dans le hall. Il était sur le point de monter les escaliers en spiral quand son père sortit de son bureau.

"Il est un peu tard pour rentrer, n'est-ce pas, Niklaus, dit Mikeal en faisant tourner son scotch dans son verre.

Klaus regarda simplement son père. Il savait que ça allait mal finir. Rien de ce qu'il ne pourait dire ne serait capable de changer cela. Mikeal avait manifestement bu se soir. L'odeur d'un assortiment de liqueurs avait frappé son nez dès qu'il l'avait vu. Klaus avait espéré qu'il serait capable de se faufiler dans sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ait remarqué qu'il n'était pas à la maison pendant tout ce temps. Normalement il n'y avait pas de problème. Parfois cependant, son père l'attrapait en train de rentrer tard et lui rappelait... de ne pas le faire de nouveau.

"Réponds quand je te parle, garçon." dit Mikeal d'un ton dangereusement bas.

"Oui." Klaus avait parlé tranquillement. Il savait que Rebekah était à l'étage. Ou qu'elle écoutait juste derrière la porte qu'il vienne. Sa mère était trop haut, probablement, soit elle bordait son petit frère Kol, soit elle dormait. Klaus détestait quand son père devenait méchant mais seulement parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se déchaîne sur ses deux autres frère et soeur. Tant que Mikeal déchargeait sa colère sur Klaus, les deux autres étaient en sécurité. Elijah les avait quitté l'année dernière et avait proposé à Klaus de venir avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son propre diplôme. Klaus savait que si les deux autres n'allaient pas avec eux cependant, ils pourraient devenir les prochaines cibles de Mikeal. Sa mère avait beaucoup trop peur pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, tout reposait sur lui. C'était la responsabilité de klaus de prendre soin de son frère et de sa soeur .

"Maintenant... je pensais que je te l'avais déjà dit que je n'aime pas que tu rentres tard." Mikeal eut un sourire, celui qui n'avait pas atteint complètement ses yeux.

"Je ne me sentais pas comme à la maison." Klaus regarda le sol, il n'était pas en mesure de rencontrer le regard de son père. Il verrait cela comme un défi.

"Et c'est tout? Tu ne le sentais pas comme à la maison? Que penses tu que les gens vont penser en voyant mes enfants courir autour de la ville en cette fin de nuit? Mmmm? Ça n'a pas l'aire très bien. ." Mikeal ne souriait plus.

Il s'approcha de Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir les contusions à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça?" demanda-t-il en désignant les blessures.

Klaus comprit que c'était sa mère qui avait répondu au téléphone quand l'école avait appelé à la maison. Si il avait pu se faufiler dans sa chambre , Mikeal n'aurait rien su à propos de cette lutte.

"Rien, juste quelques coupures."

"Juste quelques coupures? Les as-tu obtenu dans un autre combat, Niklaus? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des combats?" Sa voix montait lentement. Mikeal secoua la tête comme si il était déçu. Il plaça son verre de scotch, ou ce qu'il en restait, sur une table voisine.

"Si jamais tu participes à un autre combat.. tu ferais mieux de commencer à emballer tes sacs, garçon. Je ne laisserais pas un dégénéré vivre dans ma maison." Mikeal retroussa ses manches, une moquerie échappant de ses lèvres. Klaus savait ce qui allait arriver mais il avait de l'espoir pour éviter cela compte tenu de son corps qui était assez meurtrie pour une semaine entière. Il réussit à ne pas flancher quand Mikeal parla de nouveau.

"Considères ceci comme ton dernier avertissement."

* * *

*Homecoming : fête de Bienvenue dans les lycées américains avec un bal

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé :) vos avis?

Bye guys!

Willoh


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de You showed me the way. Je sais que j'ai mit plus longtemps à le poster mais la traduction prend du temps et mes vacances ont été plutôt chargées. Mais je me félicite d'avoir réécritla moitié de ce chapitre en une soirée! Je pense d'ailleurs que vous allez l'adorer... et le détester.

Petits indices... attention spoils discrets... Nos deux personnages favoris seront exactement les mêmes que dans la série. Caroline toujours aussi gentille et bienveillante et Klaus ...vous verrez vous aurez envie de le frapper à certains moments. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime!

Bref, je vais vous laissez découvrir tout ça mais avant réponses aux reviews!

HLne59 : Coucou toi! Oui je pense aussi que ça se passe ainsi n Amérique :) pour le film je ne sais pas. Je demanderais à l'auteur si elle s'en ait inspiré. Bonne lecture en tout cas :)

Odessa : oui Mikeal n'est pas des plus tendre et malheureusement c'est loin d'être fini :( mais chuttttt je préfère te laisser découvrir la suite ;)

Yaya: eh bien voici la suite!

Delphine : Coucou et merci pour ton commentaire :) et pour tes questions je te laisse les découvrir au fil des chapitres :)

Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et n'oubliez pas, je ne suis que la simple traductrice :)

 **Chapitre trois : Le premier match de la saison **

"Non, non, moche! Ugh! "

Caroline avait regardé et regardait dans son placard. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois! Elle avait perdu le compte quelque part sur la ligne. C'était vendredi, le jour du premier match de football de la saison, et elle ne savait pas quoi porter. Elle essayait de trouver quelque chose avec les couleurs de l'école mais apparemment elle n'aimait pas trop l'école. Quelque chose de neutre allait devoir faire l'affaire. Leurs adversaires avaient les couleurs bleu et jaune, tant qu'elle portait des couleurs différentes c'était bon. Caroline se décida pour un short en jean et un T-shirt blanc. Pas exactement coloré mais c'était mieux que rien.

Comme la semaine scolaire avait continué le buzz pour le jeu s'était intensifié. Évidemment il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans cette ville, envisager un match de football du l'école secondaire à été le clou de la semaine. L'école était passée si lentement pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle faisait en classe s'était du Doodle designs qu'elle avait en tête pour sa future ligne de vêtements. Le travail à la maison avait été minime puisque les étudiants n'étaient pas encore tous dans la danse des choses. Les filles n'étaient pas retournées à l'entrainement des garçons depuis le premier jour, de sorte qu'elles n'avaient pu voir Matt que pendant les heures scolaires. A la grande joie d'Elena, Damon était même venu s'asseoir au déjeuner avec eux deux fois car ils ne pouvaient pas se voir après l'école. Caroline le trouvait un peu drôle. Elle ne se rappelait pas que Damon ait déjà porté de l'intérêt à Elena avant mais maintenant il était son rendez-vous pour le Homecoming et il était venu la voir au déjeuner. Ça ne dérangeait pas Caroline, elle n'avait jamais vu Damon comme le type "admirateur secret".

Quelque chose d'autre avait obtenu son attention, c'était Klaus... ou plutôt le manque de Klaus. Caroline ne l'avait pas revu depuis le premier jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait vu se promener à l'extérieur de l'école hier. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait pris la peine de se montrer à l'école. Dans ce qu'elle avait entendu, il ne sortait avec aucun camarade d'aucune de ses classes. Tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses livres , Caroline se demanda si elle devait lui parler à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait pas vu prendre les initiatives pour lui parler. Serait-ce bien d'essayer une fois de plus?

Caroline se précipita en bas pour prendre rapidement un petit déjeuner. Pas de queue pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle avait un plan. Lorsque Caroline avait un plan, il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de passer à l'action. Elle était sûre de dire à ses amis qu'elle ne serait pas avec eux pour le déjeuner

* * *

Dring! Dring!

Finalement, Caroline à presque sauté de son siège et à marché allègrement vers son casier. Elle était en mis set rien ne pourrait la distraire. Elena, Matt et Bonnie savaient qu'elle serait sûrement ailleurs pour le déjeuner. Autrement dit, s'il n'avait pas séché ou quoique ce soit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans le self.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'une chose, qu'il soit là au déjeuner. Il avait déjà été absent la plupart de la semaine. Pourquoi ne manquerait-il pas aujourd'hui aussi? Elle avait eu tord cependant, il était assis à l'arrière du self bondé. Klaus regardait comme si il était plongé dans ses pensées. Où alors il était concentré sur la fourchette dans sa main. Caroline rassembla son courage et se dirigea vers sa table. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Une fois près de sa table, elle tira une chaise à côté de lui et se laissa tomber dessus avec l'intention d'obtenir son attention. Elle avait réussi. Le regard de confusion totale sur son visage l'aurait presque fait rire. Son sourcil interrogateur était soulevé et il la regardait bouche bée.

"Bonjour, Klaus! " Elle sourit ouvrit son sac en papier brun pour en tirer son déjeuner. Comme si de rien était.

"Bonjour. " dit-il lentement, sa bouche montrait un peu de la contradiction, comme si il essayait de ne pas sourire. Elle se damenait pour être aussi... si agréable.

"Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? "

" Oh. Juste formidable, je te remercie. " Il y avait seulement un soupçon de sarcasme dans ses mots. Il n'a jamais eu de bonnes journées. Bon, c'était plus intéressant que de continuer son déjeuner. "Et toi? "

" Bien, je suppose avec tout ce qui se passe. Permets moi d te dire que j'ai vécu le moment le plus horrible ce matin en essayant de trouver quelque chose avec les couleurs de l'école. Ugh! Si terrible. "

"J'en suis sûre." Honnêtement, Klaus s'en fichait des vêtements et des couleurs de l'école et de toute cette folie. Elle faisait un effort, elle savait que c'était inutile. Quelqu'un comme elle devait être aussi loin de lui et de son problème que possible. Il décida de faire entrer le grand éléphant dans la pièce. "Caroline, pourquoi es-tu assise ici?"

Caroline regarda le sandwich qu'elle était en train de manger. Elle soupira et reposa son déjeuner. "Changement de décor? "

"Ce n'est pas pour le travail. " Il sourit.

"Ok, ok... je voulais te parler. Je viens de décider d'aller de l'avant et de te parler en première. " Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

Klaus fut surpris par son honnêteté. Il admirait une femme honnête mais pourquoi diable voulait-elle être près de lui? Puis il se rappela quelque chose...

"Je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas un cas de pitié. "

"Non, non, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas..."

"Alors qu'est ce? " Il parla froidement.

Caroline fronça les sourcils et commença à se mettre en colère. "Je pensais que tu étais un bon gars. "

"Je ne suis pas un gars sympa, Caroline! "

"Je pense que tu mens. "

"Je pense que tu devrais me laisser seul."

"Eh bien, je pense que tu ne veux pas être seul."

"Eh bien, combien de fois dois-je te dire de me laisser seul pour que tu partes putain de loin?" grogna-t-il. Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche il les regretta.

Ses yeux se sont grands ouverts, luisants de larmes. Elle hocha la tête et ramassa ses affaires.

"Caroline..."

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. " Elle parlait doucement ne voulant pas le regarder. Une fois son déjeuner récupéré elle repartie rapidement vers la table habituelle avec ses amis.

Klaus se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Elle avait réussi à frapper chacun de ses nerfs et il était sorti de ses gongs. Comment diable était-elle en mesure de voir à travers lui? Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha en arrière sur son siège. C'était mieux cependant. Caroline ne serait pas près de lui et de ses problèmes et de sa vie foirée. La lumière vive qu'il voyait en elle ne serait pas en danger de s'éteindre. Ce serait plus facile si elle le détestait. Elle ne serait pas tenter de lui reparler de nouveau. Klaus regardait l'endroit où elle était assise et vit ses amis la réconforter. Oui... facile. Pourquoi sentait-il comme de la merde à l'intérieur de lui? Merde, pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être si gentille? Il joignit les mains et plongeant dans ses pensées. Klaus se souvenait de certains de ses livres et une pensée se forma dans son esprit. Sa pensée lui disait de laisser simplement tomber. Son cerveau lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son coeur... lui disait quelque chose d'entièrement différent cependant.

* * *

Caroline était assise dans sa classe d'art, elle ouvrit ses livres et commença sa routine de gribouillages. Elle essayait toujours de se remettre du fiasco du déjeuner. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas recroisés de la journée. Après le déjeuner, c'était comme si il avait disparut de nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle avait été stupide d'essayer. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le changer. Enfer, c'était même pas comme si elle essayait. Ou alors c'était elle? Attendait-elle trop de lui? Oui... c'était trop de manières à demander à une personne. Ugh! Il la frustrait.

" La classe est OK... je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour et tout, mais s'il vous plaît... essayons d'être attentifs. Nous allons parler... eh bien, n'est-ce pas une surprise? C'est gentil de tejoindre à nous, Niklaus. "

" C'est Klaus. "

Caroline regarda le nouveau venu. Il était dans sa classe? Il était dans une classe d'art? elle supposa qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y ait une possibilité qu'il soit dans sa classe. Étant donné qu'il ne s'était jamais montré. Elle fronça ses sourcils instantanément et retourna à ses dessins. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore terminé. Klaus marchait droit vers l'endroit où elle était assise...et il prit le siège libre à côté d'elle. Elle devait partager une table avec lui après ce terrible déjeuner? Elle jeta quelques regards autour de la salle. Il y avait d'autres chaises disponibles. Elle savait que les élèves étaient autorisés à siéger ailleurs. Ses yeux rétrécis, elle était déterminée à rester concentrée sur ses dessins. Elle le vit obtenir un morceau de papier d'un cahier (attends, il avait des livres?) et griffonner dessus. Il plia le papier puis le fit glisser vers elle. Caroline arrêta de gribouiller et lui lança un regard méchant. Vraiment? Elle n'avait pas prévu de le lire mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Elle prit le papier lentement et le déplia.

 _Bonjour_.

C'était ça? Ugh. Ellea prit son croyons et écrit derrière...

 _Quoi?_

Elle a pratiquement jeté le papier sur lui tandis que l'enseignant ne regardait pas. Il l'attrapa, lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de déplier et de lire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il écrit quelque chose et lui glissa le papier. Elle le prit et lut ce qu'il y avait mit.

 _J'ai dit bonjour._

Petit malin. Ses lèvres se serrèrent et elle lui répondit puis posa le papier dans sa direction. Ce processus a duré pendant le reste de leur conversationvia note.

 _Je voulais dire, qu'est ce que tu veux?_

 _Je voulais te parler._

 _Je pensais que tu voulaisêtre seul._

 _Peut-être que je me suis ravisé._

 _Peut-être que je l'ai fait aussi._

 _Écoute, je veux te présenter mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit._

 _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai senti, moi._

 _C'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

 _Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire? Hein? Qu'est-ce ce que tu essaies de dire?_

 _Je te crois, Caroline. Est ce si difficile à croire? Je... je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

Ses yeux se figèrent sur le morceau de papier. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider mais seulement regarder. Il la regardait aussi. Pour à première fois il avait l'air complètement sans défenses. Ses murs n'étaient plus. Klaus était sincère. Cependant, elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait regardé au déjeuner. Ses yeux avait été à l'opposé de ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux verser de nouveau des larmes quand ce souvenir lui revint. Elle écrit sur le papier alors que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna.

 _Tu l'as déjà fait._

Elle a rapidement ramasser ses affaires, lui donna un dernier regard d'excuse et elle se précipita hors de la salle. Caroline ne voulait pas rester, au cas où ses larmes la trahiraient. Avait-il peur de la laisser dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise? Voilà pourquoi il ne poussait non pas de bousculade... c'était elle qui fuyait. Elle a atteint son casier dans un temps record, dans l'espoir d'éviter de voir Elena et Bonnie pour l'instant. Elle viendrait plus tard pour se préparer pour le match. Mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer question sur question sur comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état. Lorsque la porte de son casier s'est ouverte, elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'était un dessin. Elle posa ses livres et tira dessus puis ramassa tout ce dont elle avait besoin avant de partir rapidement vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur elle posa un autre regard sur le dessin. C'était une représentation d'elle. Elle était dans ses vêtements de lundi, le jour où elle avait soigné Klaus. Elle était à genoux, un petit sourire sur son Isabelle et elle tenait à ce qui ressemblait à un mouchoir sanglant dans sa main. Il y avait un rôle écrit au bas:

 _Merci de prendre soin de moi... à plus d'un titre. S'il te plaît, laisses moi faire quelque chose pour toi. Rendez-vous au match ce soir. Je serais sous les gradins autour de la mi-temps._

 _Votre, sincèrement._

 _Klaus_.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait manqué? Il essayait de lui parler. Etait-ce possible qu'il ait dit ces choses sous la colère? Pas comme elle l'avait fait avant. Ugh! Que lui faisait-il? Il était si rude sur les bords mais il y avait ces rares moments où elle voyait autre chose à l'intérieur de lui. Peut-être voyait-elle juste des choses. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté du siège. Caroline savait cependant qu'elle allait le voir. Pourquoi? Parce que maintenant elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas mit dans un tel état au déjeuner si elle n'en avait pas. Sa décision était prise. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

La foule était en délire car les garçons avait obtenu un autre essai pour Mystic Falls. Caroline était heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient en hausse de vingt point mais c'était presque la mi-temps. Il restait encore deux trimestres à parcourir avant que tout soit fini. Elle n'était pas franchement intéressée par le jeu. Elena et Bonnie ne connaissaient pas ses plans cependant. Klaus ne faisait pas parti de leurs favoris avec ce qu'il s'était passé durant le déjeuner. Voilà pourquoi elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait faire des concessions quand elle n'avait pas l'intention d'obtenir des collations à tous.

Caroline marchait lentement sous les gradins à la recherche du jeune homme qu'elle était impatiente de voir. Comme d'habitude, il était seul, appuyé contre un mur au fond , près de la sortie. Elle soupira en parvenant à lui. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches, ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Ele vint se placer à côté de lui , mettant ses mains dans ses poches aussi. Ils restèrent dans le silence qui était confortable un certain temps avant qu'il ne parle.

"J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas." dit-il calmement.

"Eh bien, tu as dit que tu voulais faire quelque chose pour moi. J'ai été poussée par ma curiosité. " Un sourire un échappa. Il rit et tira une petite boîte de sa poche.

"Pour toi."

Elle s'est arrêtée et rencontra son regard. Il lui offrait quelque chose? Caroline attrapa ses doigts bandes pour le remercier de ce cadeau.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? "

"Oh, tu sais. J'étais en colère. J'ai frappé contre un mur. Un truc normal de garçons."

" Je vois. Est ce de cette façon que tu as eu cette coupure sur ta mâchoire? "

" Tombé. Je suis un bâtard maladroit." Il lui donna un regard qui disait que c'était la fin de cette discussion.

En espérant ne pas gâcher le mouvement, elle se tourna vers son présent et l'ouvrit. Elle haletant quand elle vit ce que c'était. A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier avec un coeur en argent avec des ailes de chaque côté. Caroline regarda Klaus qui avait une expression innocente.

"Qu... je... Il est magnifique." chuchota-t-elle.

"C'est un merci... pour veiller sur moi. C'est également pour te faire savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi... si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un " Il haussa les épaules, regardant le sol dans l'embarras. Bien que Caroline n'avait rien vu qui méritait d'être embrassant. Heureusement elle ne portait pas de bijoux ce soir. Elle prit le collier de la boîte et le tendit à Klaus.

" Pourrais tu me le mettre?"

Tout ce qu'il pu faire c'est un signe de tête et il prit lentement le collier de ses petits doigts. Elle se tourna et il apporta le collier autour de son cou de sorte qu'il pouvait serrer les deux extrémités ensemble. Une fois qu'il eu fini, elle se retourna et il réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient proches. Ils étaient là depuis un moment, simplement à se regarder. La main de Klaus à lentement brossé une de ses mèches pour les mettre sur le côté. A l'heure actuelle, en ce moment même, elle était absolument magnifique. Comment quelqu'un comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à un gars comme lui? Il semblait beaucoup se poser cette question ces jours-ci. Caroline était en transse. Oh combien elle voulait juste rester ici et le laisser continuer à la regarder comme ça. Comme si elle était la meilleure chose au monde. Elle secoua doucement la tête et sourit.

" Je... je dois retourner avec mes amies, elles doivent se demander où je suis. "

" Vais-je te revoir bientôt? "

" Klaus..."

"S'il te plaît? S'il te plaît dis moi que nous nous reverrons bientôt? Vendredi prochain, peut-être? " Il savait que c'était nécessaire de qu'il plaide, mais sérieusement, il n'allait pas simplement la laisser continuer son chemin.

" Qu...où? " Il voulait un rendez-vous? Klaus? "Je ne sais pas, nous pouvons en parler en classe." Il eut un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il saisit sa main et posa un doux baiser dessus avant de la lâcher.

"A lundi." Il la regarda avec étonnement et fascination complète avant de marcher lentement vers la sortie.

Elle se tenait abasourdie. Un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle jouait avec le collier. Puis elle fit marche arrière en direction de l'endroit où Elena et Bonnie étaient assises. Qu'elle drôle de journée ça avait été. Ce qu'elle avait pensé être une mauvaise journée s'était avérée être la plus heureuse qui lui était arrivée.

* * *

Rebekah apparut à la sortie des vestiaires peu après que Klaus et Caroline soient partis chacun de leur côté. Elle avait entendu leur petite conversation. Caroline pensait juste qu'elle allait valser dans la vie de son frère, hein? Pourquoi Klaus s'était-il intéressé subitement à cette fille? Il n'avait jamais donné un tel présent comme celui-ci à Rebekah avant. Elle n'était même pas sûr e d'avoir obtenu u cadeau de Klaus. Une moue commençait à se former sur ses jolies petites lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille, Caroline. Pas du tout. Elle finirait tout simplement par briser le coeur de Klaus. Sans parler de Caroline et des ses amies qui pouvaient éventuellement ruiner sa vie à l'école. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour l'avoir. Rebekah serait elle-même et elle aurait une faveur de Klaus si elle avait une petite... discussion avec elle.

Elle sourit quand elle courut retourner sur le terrain pour être avec le reste des filles. Vicky et Jules avaient besoin d'être mises au courant de ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

* * *

Bon, voilà la fin du chapitre trois :)

Alors, vos avis? Je les attends avec impatience et MidnightAngel30 aussi :D

Rendez-vous la prochaine fois!

Bizzz

Willoh


End file.
